


Only You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Tease, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis teases everyone one by only wearing Topman boxer around the flat, and Harry puts an end to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm better at writing bottom povs.

Harry's Pov

 

 

 

Do you think it's easy living with a person like Louis? He's always teasing us with his big arse. He only walks around in one of his Topman boxer briefs and a shirt. The only time when he wears some trousers is when we leave or have some guests over. It gets everyone in the flat horny, even Zayn and he's getting married to Perrie next month! Like right now, he's up in his room with the door opened probably waiting for someone to walk in there and destroy that pretty big arse of his. And I'm going to be that person.

Zayn and Liam just took Niall out for ice cream, leaving me and Louis alone for my plan to work. Zayn didn't want to do it because he wanted to stay faithful to Perrie. Liam didn't want to because he thinks his 10 inch was going to be a little too rough to Louis' arse. Niall didn't want to do to because he wanted ice cream. So, I said that I would do it, and that's what I'm doing.

I walked into Louis' room with determination built up like a brick wall inside of me. He was laying on his stomach, and he was faced away from the door so he didn't see me. I can see his arse from here. The perfect curve of it. The plumpness of it. I can't even think of how tight it must be. That thought alone made me almost come right there in my tight black boxer briefs I have on. I walked up to his bed and slapped one of his arse cheeks as hard as I could witch made a loud clap sound.

"Ow!" He screamed, turning around. He got on his knees and started rubbing his sore arse.

"What the fuck, Harry?" He screamed still rubbing.

"You wanna keep showing us how big your arse is? I'm going to show you how deep I can fuck you." I growled at him. I watched him as he started crawling seductively towards me. Mini Harry started coming to life as I watched this scene in front of me.

"Oh, is that right?" He said in a low tone.

"Yeah." My voice came out with an edge to it, meaning business.

"Show me." He said, kneeling right in front of me.

He wrapped his arms around my neck, locking his fingers together. He started pulling my head down and planted our lips together. His lips tasted so sweet. Like honey. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we snogged together in sync. After about a minute I let go of his waist and pushed him roughly back onto the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you hard." I growled and he moaned. He watched as I was crawling on my knees towards him.

I stood in the middle of the bed and yanked off my black briefs, revealing my red, stiff, and thick 9 inch manhood. Louis moaned in the sight. I grabbed his feathery like brown hair and roughly yanked him to my cock.

"Suck it." I growled at him.

Louis took my shaft into his warm, wet mouth and started sucking. I threw my head back and moaned his name. His kept bobbing his head up and down on my shaft until I snatched his head off of it. I pulled his hair back so he was looking at me with his mouth wide open. I gathered up saliva in my mouth and spat into his. I watched as he swallowed it and moaned. I bit my lip and put his mouth back around my throbbing member. I watched as he continuously bobbed his head back and fourth like he was at some kind of concert. Before I could feel that familiar feeling in the bottom of my stomach, I pulled Louis off of me.

"Take off the briefs and get on your hands and knees and spread your cheeks." I told him. He obeyed everything I said.

I got down to my knees and moaned when I saw his little puckered hole looking right at me. It was so beautiful. It looked like he was a virgin. I am about to destroy his ass. I leaned down and kissed it, earning a grown from Louis. This time I licked it, earing a grown from Louis. I smirked to myself. I grabbed his cheeks and spread the further apart. I dove my tongue down into his arse, tasting his walls of pleasure.

"Ah, FUCK Harry." Louis spoke.

"You want me to finger this tight arse?" I asked him.

"Fuck yeah." Louis moaned out.

I dug my tongue back into his little tight hole, witch caused him to groan loudly, and stuck my fingers in his face for him to suck. I moaned as he took my middle finger into his mouth, sucking and licking on it. If a finger our a tongue could have an orgasm, I would have been coming by now. I slid my index finger in with the middle as I continued to play with the tight muscles and we both let out another moan.

"You like that, don't you? You're such a slut." I growled at him as he groaned.

I retreated my fingers from his mouth and slid my middle finger into his tight arse. I didn't care about his tensing up, I just kept thrusting the finger in and out of him as he moaned, groaned, and withered. I slid in my index finger and started scissoring him.

"H-H-H-Harry! Just stick your cock inside of me!" He screamed out.

I smirked. I pulled out my fingers and got up behind him, placing myself at his scissor tight hole. I spat on my hand and lubed up my size and without warning, I slammed into him witch caused his lower body to give out and he was now in push up position and he yelled out in pain. We both let out a string of curses; his due to my unexpectedness, and mine due to his really tight, tightness. I pulled out and slammed back in over and over again until I hit that one spot.

"Oh fuck!" He cursed very loudly.

I kept thrusting and thrusting until I felt that pit in the bottom of my stomach.

"I-I-I-I'm going to come!" Louis screamed.

"Me too!" I yelled.

After a few thrusts, I could feel Louis rings of muscles tighten up around my swollen member, and he came with a loud cry of my name.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I came inside of him.

I fell on the side of him. We were both panting and wheezing, trying to collect air into our lungs.

"Will you keep showing us your arse?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Only you."


End file.
